


日久见人心（1）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7”
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	日久见人心（1）

日久见人心（一）  
by乔十七

1  
林在范通常愿意用“纯洁的炮友关系”形容他和王嘉尔。  
“纯洁的炮友关系”的另一个主人公现在就抱着枕头趴睡在林在范旁边，早晨的阳光透过纱窗照进来，一寸一寸刻划着凹陷而优美的脊柱线，精心锻炼保持的肌肉覆盖在骨骼之上，让这具身体一直保着持蓬勃的朝气和柔韧紧致的触感。  
手掌从脆弱的颈部开始，沿着脊柱一点点往下滑，然后抚上充满弹性、饱满圆滚的屁股，轻捏一下臀肉之后，手指沿着凹陷的曲线探入秘密的甬道，这里干净柔软。林在范自诩是个体贴的炮友，他会在一夜纵情后把泪眼迷离、浑身发软的王嘉尔清理干净，由内到外。昨晚的纵欲让这片隐匿在秀峰之下的领地卸下全部的防备，任凭亵玩和搅动，生理反应先一步于神智，烙印在这具身体上的痕迹条件反射般地收缩着甬道，示意需要被疼爱、被贯穿。他抽出手指，摸到床头柜上的润滑剂涂在手指上再次把手指塞入温暖发烫的甬道内开始扩张。  
王嘉尔从深睡眠里苏醒，懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声表示疑问，慵懒的尾音上扬变成诱惑。  
林在范抽出手指爬到王嘉尔身上轻轻咬了一下身下人的肩膀：“昨天我没听到你求饶，所以现在我们继续。”

王嘉尔趴跪在床上承受林在范的撞击，他努力把脸埋进枕头里，淫靡的呻吟混合着水声。起床气有点大，喘气的间隙里他闷闷地骂了一句脏话。  
“别把自己闷死了……”林在范抱着王嘉尔让他的头离开枕头，手指拨弄起身下人胸前的粉色小点，充血肿胀后立起来的乳尖摩擦着他的掌心，“骂我的话我可是听见了，”他用力顶弄王嘉尔，“今天要让你下不来床。”  
胸前的亵玩和身后充满攻击性的抽插让王嘉尔的说话声断断续续：“别给……嗯……你的……欲求不满……啊……找借口……”  
“明明……”林在范的手滑下去握住王嘉尔高扬的前端，“你也很需要……”说着狠狠搙了一把。  
王嘉尔倒吸一口冷气龇牙咧嘴怒骂：“你他妈……男人早上……不晨勃……”  
“又骂人了是吧？”林在范舔舔王嘉尔耳廓然后压低了声线，“我不是在很男人地肏你吗？你这小东西嘴这么坏，身体可是很诚实地在索取。”  
想要反驳的话因为林在范的顶弄和熟练地套弄敏感的前端而变得支离破碎，脏话也好怒骂也罢，这些话在大脑里过了一圈，最终一个字都没吐出来，王嘉尔听到自己发出的嗯嗯啊啊直接从脸一路红到了胸前，到处绯色一片。他勉强支撑住身体迎合一次次深入，每每触及到敏感点带来的极度刺激让他颤抖着用身后的穴口努力夹紧不断侵犯进攻的炙热，视线被生理性的泪水模糊，一点反抗的力气都没有，一年多稳固的炮友关系让林在范轻易掌握了他身体每一处的敏感点。  
“年休假放到最后两天都没想到我，”林在范故意放慢了速度大幅度抽离再进入，一点点磨去王嘉尔的逆反心，“我不来找你，你是打算把自己饿死在房子里吗？”  
“你试试……嗯……连续加班一个多月……啊……每天加到……凌晨1点……嗯……”  
“您贵人多忘事……”林在范恨恨地加快了速度撞得圆润白皙的臀“啪啪”直响，“你加班已经两个月了。”  
王嘉尔被折腾得提高了一个声调呻吟，体内的快感逐层叠加，躁动的身体释放出要射精的征兆，呼之欲出的释放被强行打断，林在范恶意地捏住王嘉尔欲望的根部。  
“放开我…”王嘉尔眼圈发红，泪水挂在睫毛上一片波光。  
“不放。”林在范去吻王嘉尔的脖子，“你求我的话我考虑一下。”  
“做梦。”王嘉尔闷哼一声。  
逞强总是要被罚的，确认王嘉尔射精欲望被压下去后，林在范抽出自己的欲望把他翻过来，无视湿润生气的一双勾人眼睛俯身吻上印了牙印的嘴唇。抢夺空气纠缠舌尖是林在范的擅长戏码，他把王嘉尔吻得脸通红然后顺着脖子一路往下含住胸前的红点，身下的人嘤咛一声用带着烟气的嗓音念他的名字。  
“林在范……”  
“嗯？”  
“进来。”王嘉尔支起一条腿架到林在范腿上轻轻磨蹭，他伸手讨好似的挠着林在范的脖子。  
林在范不为所动，他用舌尖拨弄一边的乳尖同时用手搓捏另一边，听着王嘉尔发出小动物般的呜咽：“唔……在范……快进来……啊！”他用力吮吸王嘉尔的乳尖引来一声惊叹。  
再折腾下去就要疯了，王嘉尔张开双腿夹住林在范的腰小声讨好：“进来吧……求你了…”下一秒垫在脑袋下面的枕头就被抽走了，林在范终于不再折磨他，枕头把腰部垫高紧接着就是炙热的挺入，温暖的肠道紧密地缠住在身体里施展暴行的硬物，这让林在范更加兴奋，不断加快的速度逐渐把两人都推上欲望的高峰一齐释放。  
一室暧昧气息还在到处漂浮，王嘉尔靠在林在范怀里任由他抚摸后背，他阖着眼睛抱怨：“昨天晚上折腾好久，早上又来折腾我，我这个年休假算是白放了。”  
“你晾我两个月还不让我讨点债回来？”林在范想到气处又捏王嘉尔屁股，“让你不声不响休完年休假之后继续加班，我不是要憋得满脸包了？”  
“自给自足……或者我给你网购个飞机杯？”秉承气死人不偿命的原则，王嘉尔犯懒不想理林在范。  
“王！嘉！尔！”林在范直接把王嘉尔扛起来往浴室里走。美其名曰的事后清理演变成又一场大战都是王嘉尔的锅。

 

2  
林在范和王嘉尔的相处模式源于他们两人之间的约定：彼此互为性伴侣消磨欲望，不和除对方以外的人发生关系，绝对的肉体忠诚。如果有一天一方有恋人了，那就自动解除两人之间关系。  
非常坦率、公平和相对自由。  
王嘉尔睡到了下午才醒，林在范无聊抱着他数睫毛，数着数着大眼睛一睁开就全忘记数到哪里了。  
“醒了？”  
“……”显然王嘉尔还处于当机状态，发懵的眼神出卖了他。  
“吃炸鸡吗？”林在范指了指床头柜上的外卖。  
“吃。”王嘉尔翻了个白眼，我还想吃人。  
“还生气呢？”  
“不如下回你躺下让我肏？”王嘉尔怒哼一声，腰酸得根本不想动弹。  
“不用了，体力活还是让我来。”  
王嘉尔白了林在范一眼，要不是腰使不上劲，他早就把他踹下床了。

 

3  
工作日周一早晨，林在范良心发现地煮了咖啡做了简易三明治，作为对昨天晚上王嘉尔主动求欢的奖励看上去稍微有点简陋。王嘉尔手臂上挂着西服外套一边打领带从房间里出来，他把外套挂到衣架上打开大门取了报纸，然后坐到餐桌前开始吃他那份早餐。  
“穿着么正式今天要开庭？”林在范放下咖啡杯问道。  
“刚才合伙人打电话来说要我跟着去见客户。”  
“腰还好吗？不如我送你去你们所？”  
“你知道我是哪个所的么？”王嘉尔笑了笑，“不用了，我晚点直接打车去客户公司。”  
林在范起身喝完剩下的咖啡后把杯子放到厨房水槽里，他走到玄关穿上自己的外套换好鞋：“那我先走了。”  
“嗯。”王嘉尔捧着咖啡看报纸，头也不抬一下。

 

4  
周一工作例会上副总裁张严点名让林在范、崔荣宰跟进公司IPO上市相关工作，10点半会有合作律所的律师过来对接工作。美其名曰的对接工作，其实关键还在于价格没谈好，这样类似的扯皮他处理过几次，只不过这次的对手更加伶牙俐齿难对付一点罢了。  
礼节性地提早到会议室是林在范的行事风格，行政已经把会议室布置好，会议资料码放整齐，多媒体也设置好，如果对方有需要就能方便地接入使用。10点25分副总裁张严到会议室，身后跟了合作律所的合伙人、两个律师和崔荣宰。  
“我来介绍一下，”张严笑眯眯地向客人介绍，“这位是我们公司的财务总监林在范，这位是法务部的崔荣宰。”他又对林在范说，“这位是天勤所的合伙人江丰江大状，旁边的是负责我们公司的段宜恩段律师、王嘉尔王律师。”  
双方一一握手以示友好，王嘉尔和林在范握手的时候眼睛里是和林在范一模一样的清冷。  
洽谈很顺利，双方两只老狐狸来回过招，其他人都是撑场面的摆设，林在范乐得清闲，无聊的时间他就一直在打量坐在他对面的段宜恩。这张脸他在王嘉尔的手机锁屏上看到过。  
原本林在范和王嘉尔只是在酒吧聊得来的临时酒友，喝多了胆子也大，两人互相安慰对方的失恋直接安慰到了床上。性事合拍万事合拍，他们就彼此约定保持长期稳定的炮友关系。王嘉尔是个做事决绝、条理清晰的人，他当即就拿了手机把前男友的联系方式、相册里与前男友相关的相片删得干干净净，删照片之前林在范就瞥见了当时还是锁屏桌面的段宜恩。  
虽然的确是一副精英人士长相，但林在范觉得段宜恩也不过如此。  
话虽然是这么说，但是他自己也有自己的忐忑，一年多前的那个晚上自己也是捧着手机给王嘉尔看了自己前男友的照片，然后跟王嘉尔一起连同对方的联系方式删了个精光。好巧不巧，他这位前男友就是坐在身边的崔荣宰。  
虽然他林在范可以向上天发誓他是一个分手之后干脆利落、从不拖泥带水藕断丝连的人，但是眼下这样的巧合还是不由地在心中升起一份不安。  
不知道是不安于王嘉尔现在和段宜恩之间的关系，还是不安王嘉尔会不会揣测他和崔荣宰之间的关系。  
毕竟，谁都没有向对方说过自己的前男友和自己是同一个公司、同一个律所的。

 

5  
林在范不动声色地喝茶看着王嘉尔，王嘉尔和他视线交汇了一下又礼貌移开了。直到洽谈结束，两只老狐狸假惺惺在双方的合同上签好字，王嘉尔或他都是那副不咸不淡的样子。  
接下来还有好长一段时间需要共事，而林在范也有很多问题要问王嘉尔。

只是，以什么身份去问呢？  
毕竟，“纯洁的炮友关系”是一道无法逾越的鸿沟。  
他是自由的，王嘉尔也是。


End file.
